A Burning Rose
by Blue Toad
Summary: Jack and Celia have been married for three months, but Muffy is setting on ruining their love! ForgetMeNot Valley will never be the same... Final Chapter is up! All readers and reviewers welcomed!
1. Prologue: A Flower Wilted

_Title: A Burning Rose_

My first fanfic! I hope you enjoy this, Harvest Moon fans!

This is based on Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. Jack and Celia have been happily married for three months. But Muffy isn't pleased and sets out to ruin their happiness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any characters that are in Harvest Moon. All rights to Natsume.

--------------------------------- 

_Prologue: A Flower Wilted._

Muffy brushed her hair as she sat on her dressing table, looking into the mirror, showing her pale, cute face. Her hair was lush and blond as she put the brush down and looked at the clock.  
It was six o'clock at night. Muffy stood up and walked down the steps from her room to Griffin's. She pushed the door in Griffin's room open to the bar. Griffin was out, having to go into town for some supplies. Muffy walked out and locked the door. Then, she strolled along the path, street lights coming to life as the sun began to fall...it was a lovely summer's Evening.

Celia looked up as the door to the living room (And bedroom, it could be called.) opened. Jack walked in, holding a basket of crops.  
"Well, that's the turnips done. The strawberries will be done by tomorrow at..." He put a finger to his chin.  
"Noon."  
"That's good. I've just finished the Apple Pie for dinner."  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as Celia turned to pull the pie out of the oven.  
Jack went through the door as Celia set the Apple Pie onto the table, plates, forks and knives ready. Jack came through with Muffy.  
"Celia, it's good to see you!" Muffy hugged her as Celia smiled.  
"It's lovely to see you too, Muffy, how are you?"  
"I'm fine, how are you and Jack? Married life must be so wonderful..."  
"It is." Celia dropped her voice as Jack pulled up a chair.  
"I have a loving husband who works hard and such wonderful friends in the valley."  
"Great! Thanks for inviting me over for dinner!" Muffy commented as she pulled up a chair.  
"It's fine! You're such a good friend to us." Celia smiled as she cut a piece of the pie for Muffy, she had baked it because it was Muffy's favorite food.

Jack and Celia finished their dinner as Muffy was chewing on the last few pieces.  
"Right, I'm full. That was wonderful, Celia." Jack spoke as Celia stood up, carrying her and Jack's plate to the sink.  
"Thank you, Jack." Celia kissed him on the cheek as she put the plates into the sink.  
Suddenly, there was a smash as Celia and Jack turned around, Muffy was on the floor, her plate smashed to pieces.  
"Oh no..." She looked on the verge of tears.  
"Jack, Celia, I'm so sorry..."  
"No no! Please don't worry! It wasn't that good anyway." Celia bent down and picked up the pieces.  
"Do you need help with the washing up?" Muffy asked.  
"No thank you, I can manage." Celia spoke.  
"As you wish. I'd best get home, Griffin wants me back by eight." Muffy waved goodbye as she exited from the kitchen and across the living room, out into the fresh air of the farm.  
She closed the door and walked off.

Suddenly, Muffy's face showed anger and fury as she walked back to the Blue Bar.  
_"UGH! Those two are the worst! Such pathetic lovebirds...Jack was supposed to be MINE! My love!"_ It was almost like a whine, as if it had been unfair.  
_"Grr...That pathetic little harvest girl with her stupid smile and her sweet nature, I'll have to do something...something that will split them up! Something that will make Jack coming running to me away from that annoying woman! And then..._  
Muffy smiled.  
_"Jack will be mine._  
She blinked, she had come to the Blue Bar without even realizing it. No one was around, so hopefully to her, no one had seen her looking angry.  
Muffy walked in as she smiled again...

------------------------------------------------------------

End of the Prologue! Thanks for taking the time out to read this. Chapter 1 will hopefully be on tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1: The Pain of Love

Thanks for waiting for Chapter 1, everyone! And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, your support helps me to improve on my writing, (Especially Awesome Rapidash, thanks for the suggestions!)

Well, I won't ramble, so here's the next part!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Pain of Love.

Muffy closed the door; Griffin was serving Nami, Kassey and Patrick, talking to them. He looked up as Muffy entered.

"Muffy! How was dinner's round Jack and Celia's?"

"It was lovely, thank you, Griffin. Need any help?" She asked him.

"No, it's alright. Go upstairs and have a rest, they'll be leaving in half an hour anyway." Griffin replied.

"Thank you." Muffy waved at the three customers as she walked through the door to her room, the three smiled at her as she waved.

"It's good to see Muffy back on her feet." Kassey spoke.

"Yeah…she was so gloomy for a month, now she's so happy after the past two." Patrick replied as he sipped a Blue Moon.

"I wonder what happened…" Nami added as she chugged down a glass of MooMoo Milk.

Upstairs in Muffy's room, she was pacing around, deep in thought.

"_I've waited two months for this plan to set in motion…and if they've invited me over for dinner, I think I can finally take the next step." _Muffy thought.

"_I think Celia needs to see a bit of reality…she won't be getting a happily ever after…at least, now while she's with Jackie."_

She froze. Muffy had just said Jack's nickname that she had called him. She sat down on the bed and a tear dropped as she remembered the darkest day of her life…

_It was__ spring, April, when Muffy had told Jack to meet up with her at the north spring of the valley. He had come...and Muffy had something for him._

_Muffy was by the river when Jack came, she held the gift she had ready for him…_

"_Jackie!" She waved to him as he came over, she hadn't realized at that time, but Jack had a difficult thing to do_

"_Muffy…" Jack began._

"_Oh Jackie! I'm so glad you came!" Muffy smiled as he stepped in front of her._

"_What's all this about?" He asked her._

"_You see…Jackie…no, Jack…I'm sorry, I need to be serious about this…"_

_Jack looked puzzled as Muffy turned her head to look at the river, as blue as a sapphire, when she turned back to him._

"_Jack…I need to tell you…I'm crazy about you…more then in love with you…with you, I feel like I can never be sad…"_

"_Where are you going with this, Muffy?" Jack asked._

"_Jack, please…"_

_Muffy held out a ring with a ruby encrusted into it._

"_Jack…will you marry me?"_

_Jack suddenly had a look of shock on him as Muffy blushed red, looking at him._

"_Oh, please say yes…" She thought, it was like begging._

"_Muffy…I can't marry you."_

_Muffy suddenly looked surprised._

"_I-If you're not ready…I can wait…"_

"_No…I'm not in love with you…I've been hiding my true affections for someone else…"_

"_W-who?!?" Muffy demanded._

_There was a tense silence as the sun on them was covered in grey clouds, a brisk wind started to blow around them._

"…_Celia." Jack spoke at last._

"_Celia?" Muffy nearly yelled, she was angry and upset. How could Jack have kept her thinking she had loved him all this time?_

"_Yes…she's so wonderful…and we…we've accepted that we love each other…I went to her house…and…"_

"_You didn't kiss." Muffy demanded._

_Jack tilted his head to not look at her in the eyes. Then, he slowly nodded._

"_No…" Muffy's eyes began to water._

"_Muffy…we can still be friends…"_

"_NO!" Muffy suddenly slapped Jack and ran down the road leading to the valley, but she didn't stop. The clouds suddenly shook with thunder and lighting, it suddenly began to rain._

_Muffy didn't stop till she was at the beach. She fell to her knees and cried, her head in her hands._

"_This…this can't be true! I want…I want to die! Jack was my only reason for living!" She thought desperately. She stayed there, crying until the rain had stopped…_

Muffy was brought back to the present, that had been four months ago, it was now August. A month later, Celia and Jack had got married. Those two moments had left a scar in her heart which she was sure would never heal…

Muffy got up and opened her bedside cabinet. The ruby ring was still there, dust over it. She picked it up and examined it.

"_I'll keep this…for when Jack is mine. Now, I'll make it happen." She said evilly._

She pulled out a piece of white paper and a pen…and she began to write.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aw! Poor Muffy! Didn't that just give you a tear? Well, maybe not, but now I hope you have a good idea of how much it affects Muffy and she will stop at nothing to split Celia and Jack up…

Again, thanks for reading, I appreciate reviews and stay tuned to Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2: Writing Holds No Truth

Chapter 2 is here! Thanks for all those who read this and especially those who reviewed! So, last we left off, Muffy had remembered the day Jack had dumped her for Celia. What lengths will Muffy go to split up the couple? Will Celia and Jack be united in love after this? And will I ever stop rambling on and get on with the story? Let's find out!

Chapter 2: Writing Holds No Truth.

It was the next morning, around lunchtime. Muffy was clutching a piece of paper, her first attempt at getting Jack and Celia ripped apart. The day was calm and sunny, a typical August day. Muffy walked to Dr Harvey's and knocked on the door. Nina and Galen had lived here, but they had recently had a house built near Vesta's.

Dr Hardy pulled the door open, scratching his bald head.

"Muffy, how can I help you?" He asked.

"I need sleeping pills…I've had so much trouble sleeping lately…"

"Ah, I see. Here you are, my dear." Dr Hardy gave Muffy a packet of sleeping pills.

"Thank you, Doctor. Now, I have to get going, so if you'll excuse me…"

Dr Hardy closed the door as Muffy smiled to herself, clutching the sleeping pills.

Muffy walked up to the Farm. Takakura was in the city, selling the goods. Jack was working hard in the field with the animals and Celia was at Vesta's.

Muffy walked up to the house behind the barn, Jack was too busy cutting grass and milking the cows to notice her. Muffy had almost reached the house when the dog caught sight of her and began to bark, wagging it's tail.

"Shoo! SHOO!" Muffy mouthed, her hands trying to push the dog away. She suddenly duck behind the house as Jack came over the fence.

"John, what on earth is wrong with you? Come here, you silly dog…"

Jack took John to the field, he had stopped barking, but was still eying where Muffy was. Muffy entered the house, smiling slightly. She walked across the blue carpet to the dressing table and laid it on the top as she walked out. Then, she began at a jog, Jack still too busy to turn around to see her and Muffy suddenly ran.

Celia was walking across the bridge connecting the eastern part of the Valley, she had gone round Vesta's for a lunch, but it was a shame Jack couldn't come. She walked the same way Muffy did and saw Jack.

"Jack! I'm back, honey!" She waved at him. Jack nodded at her while John leapt over the fence and ran to Celia; Celia picked up John and got a face wash for him.

"How was Vesta and Marlin?" Jack asked.

"They were fine. Vesta's cooking was lovely as usual." Celia smiled as she put John down and walked in.

Celia walked in and noticed a letter on the bedside table. She picked it up and suddenly put a hand to her mouth, her eyes starting to water.

"_Dearest Love…_

_Your heart is as big as the world._

_Your eyes are like those of cherry blossoms._

_You always make me smile and happy…_

_So please, be mine, forever more._

_Your secret admirer…_

_Jack."_

Celia was frozen to the ground, lost for words. Then, she suddenly let out a scream. A few seconds later, Jack burst in.

"CELIA! What's going on?! Are you alright?"

Jack didn't get an answer; he ducked as Celia hurled the alarm clock at him, which smashed to pieces as it hit the wall.

"You….YOU! How could you?!" Celia was angry and upset; she flung the letter at him.

"What's this…?" Jack spoke as he picked it up.

"You tell me." Celia spoke, seething.

Jack's eyes became wider and wider with each line. He then suddenly crumbled up the paper and threw it in the bin.

"Celia…I didn't write that. Please…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Jack was speechless as Celia ran out, but not before picking up the letter.

Muffy, meanwhile, was outside, giggling at the chaos. As Celia came out, she suddenly changed her expression to confused and worried.

"Celia! I heard screaming and shouting, so I came running, what's wrong…?"

"Muffy…I…it's all gone wrong!" Celia ran across the farm and to Vesta's as Muffy stood there, smiling at how well it had played out.

She opened the door and walked in. The sleeping pills were in her bag. Now was her chance…

"Jack, is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Yes…someone wrote a fake love note that I apparently wrote for someone…and now Celia's run off."

"She's gone to Vesta's, but give her time, Jack. Just sit there and I'll make you a nice cup of tea. How does that sound?" Muffy spoke as Jack sat on the bed.

"Thanks…Muffy."

Muffy smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled out a cup and some tea with some leaves. She pulled out the packet of sleeping pills from her bag and put them in the tea, smiling to herself…

Jack waited until Muffy had gone through, then he opened the door and ran out.

"_I'm sorry, Muffy…but I have to set things right with Celia!" _ He thought, determined.

Muffy watched as the pills dissolved, she mixed them in to the tea with a spoon to make them even harder to see. She put it on a plate and walked out to see Jack gone.

"Jack…?" She spoke.

Suddenly, she clicked.

Muffy ran back into the kitchen and emptied the cup of tea; it would seem weird if the cup she was going to give Jack was full of sleeping pills. Then, she put it to the side and grabbed her bag on the table, running after Jack.

Celia was sobbing uncontrollably as Marlin answered; she flung herself into his arms as Vesta came from upstairs.

"What's the matter?" She asked Celia, Marlin looked bemused, but his face quickly changed to anger.

"It's him, isn't it? He's upset you, right?" Marlin spoke.

Celia slowly nodded and handed the letter to Vesta. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she looked at Marlin.

"You. Outside. NOW."

"But…" Marlin stuttered.

"This is best left to a woman. Go check on the supplies of crops."

Marlin reluctantly agreed as he walked out. Vesta put her arm around Celia, who was sitting on a chair.

"Come now, Celia…do you think Jack would really write a love letter to another? And just leave it lying around? I smell something fishy…"

"B-But…what if he doesn't?!" Celia sobbed.

"You're the best couple in the world, he loves you!" Vesta spoke, Jack suddenly burst in.

"I'll leave you alone to talk it over." Vesta went past Jack, outside, but not before mouthing to him.

"If you did write that letter, I hope you flee from this valley…you won't like what I would do…" She spoke.

Jack ignored her as he sat down next to Celia.

"Celia…please…I love you…I didn't write such a foul thing." He saw it on the table and this time, he ripped the letter to pieces and threw them in the bin.

"So…you didn't do it?" Celia spoke, her eyes pink, but she was no longer crying.

"No…I love you more then anything in this world! Please…someone else wrote that awful thing…"

Celia slowly nodded.

"I…understand. But if it turns out it was you…I won't forgive you."

Jack nodded and kissed Celia, her lips embracing his. They broke apart, after what seemed several sun lit days.

"That's good…because...I must tell you something…"

"What is it?" A puzzled Jack asked.

"I'm…"

The door flew open as Muffy stood in the doorway…

"…Pregnant…"

Yup, end of Chapter 2! And whoa, shows just how badly a love letter can affect things…I hope you enjoyed this! Chapter 3 will be here soon!


	4. Chapter 3: Rush and Red

Ah…after taking a bit of time out for school, Chapter 3 rises!

So, Celia is now pregnant, Jack has managed to convince her that he didn't write the love note…but what will Muffy take of this?

BEWARE; this is where the story gets tragic.

Well, onwards to reading! (Writing for me, though. XD)

_Chapter 3: Rush and Red._

"You're…pregnant?" Muffy's face twitched, but Jack was too shocked and Celia was too busy looking nervous to notice.

"Yes…Jack…I'm sorry…" Celia began.

"No…No, it's a fantastic thing! Our own child Celia, I'm so happy!" Jack hugged her as Muffy watched a smile on her face, hell in her head.

"_I DON'T BELIEVE IT! A pesky kid…that's ruin things for sure! I have to take drastic action…serious action…"_

"B-But…what about the love note?" Muffy spoke.

"I'm sure Jack didn't write it…It'll take more then lies to crush our love." Celia smiled.

"_We'll just see about that…" _Muffy thought.

"I'm sure the two of you need to be alone, so I'll be off…Griffin will most likely need some help at the bar."

"Ok…thanks for your support, Muffy. We can always turn to you in our hour of need." Jack replied.

"Of course…goodbye!" Muffy smiled and shut the door.

Daryl, meanwhile, closed the laboratory door behind him.

"_No one will come in here…and I'll only be at the beach examining sea water for my experiment on the lighting protocols in the sky…I'm sure there's a connection!" _Daryl was his weird self, as he headed to the beach.

Meanwhile, a shadow crept into the laboratory, and fumbled with Daryl's desk, full of papers and chemicals.

"_Let's see…potassium cyanide? Is that really strong enough…?"_ The bottle was turned over to examine the label.

"_Perfect."_

The shadow crept out and closed the door, but unbeknownst to the intruder, Flora was walking by and saw them, her face full of wonder.

"_Hmmm…what's a person like them doing there?"_

Flora thought. She had her suspicions…and she had to tell someone.

It was now six in the evening, Flora had prepared stew for Carter, who came in, his clothes dust and mud filled.

"Oh no…not stew…" He mouthed.

"Did you say something?"

"Ah…no…" Carter picked up a spoon and reluctantly ate a piece, he suddenly froze.

"_Fish…_"

"Sir…I'm a little worried…today I saw…someone sneak into Daryl's laboratory.

Carter waved a hand.

"I'm sure it was nothing…there aren't any who would do something like that…"

"Perhaps…but…"

"Flora, please. Let's just fill ourselves up and get some rest."

"Very well. If you won't listen…I know who will."

Carter sighed as Flora walked out of the tent.

"_She's so nosey…one day; she'll be in big trouble."_

There was a knock on the Inner Inn as Ruby came down, Tim and Rock had gone to the next town over to buy supplies…well, Tim at least. Rock would just toy with the girls. She was sure Nami was out at Turtle Pond.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She spoke as the knocking continued.

She opened the door.

"Flora!"

"Ruby…can we talk?"

"Of course, of course. You're like a daughter to me. Just settle yourself in Tim's room and I'll fetch the tea. One sugar or two?"

"One." Flora replied.

Flora was on the bed when Ruby came in with a tray and two cups of tea. She sat down on a chair by the desk.

"Help yourself, Flora…now, is something wrong?"

"It's…" Flora looked too troubled to speak.

"Come now dear, it's best to let it out."

"Well…today, I saw someone sneak into Daryl's laboratory…I told Carter…but he said no one in the valley would be so sneaky."

"Ah, well, the valley is full of mystery…but did you see who it was?"

"I…did…it was…"

"…Muffy."

"Muffy, hm?" Ruby sipped some tea as Flora paused.

"…I…don't get why, but I have a bad feeling about her…"

"Well, Flora, do you remember how she acted when Jack broke up with her? I remember the poor dear was distraught for a whole two months! She even apparently faked a cold to skip the wedding of Jack and Celia!" Ruby drank from the cup again.

"I know…we discussed that so much…then, after those two months, she suddenly started acting cheery again…"

"Ah well, me and you sure were surprised, if you remember. I wouldn't be surprised if Muffy wasn't _too_ cheery…"

"But…a sweet, innocent girl like Muffy sneak into Daryl's laboratory? This is madness! She wouldn't…and for what cause?"

"Madness? This is revenge, I'm sure of it! Revenge is a best dish served cold." Ruby suddenly spoke.

"Revenge…?" And Flora suddenly clicked.

"Against…Jack and Celia?"

"Right!" Ruby stood up.

"I think it is best we be sure of this…Griffin is out in town and I saw Muffy heading off only ten minutes ago."

"You're right…" Flora slammed her cup down and the two headed out into the darkness of the valley…

The door was unlocked as Ruby and Flora walked in.

"She can't be gone too long to leave it open…we'd best be quick."

Ruby and Flora walked into the next room and up the ladder. They found themselves in Muffy's room.

"Let's check carefully…" Ruby looked under the bed as Flora's eyes scanned the floor. Ruby opened Muffy's bedside cabinet and pulled out a bottle…

"Potassium Cyanide…? Flora, this is deadly poison! She must have stolen this from Daryl…she's planning to kill someone…"

"…Flora?"

Ruby turned around, Flora was frozen, a trickle of blood suddenly fell from her mouth. A tip of a blade was in her chest and it suddenly was pulled back, a sick, disgusting noise coming from it being pulled from Flora's body. Blood fell to the floor as Flora collapsed…

Ruby gave a gasp of shock…

Muffy was there, her face angry and deranged her hair messy and a blade with blood in her hands…

_To be continued…_

OH SNAP!!!! 00 The witch has shown her true colours…if any of you show sympathy for Muffy still, I will have to say you're mad.

Chapter 4 will be here…tomorrow, hopefully!


	5. Chapter 4: The Consequences of Love

Well, Chapter is up! A big thank you to the people who reviewed and thanks if you read it.

Just a new addition of replies to the reviews now.

Awesome Rapidash: Well…I hate Nami, I hate Muffy…I have nothing against Flora and I like Celia and Lumina. I killed.Flora off because I wanted someone to find out what Muffy is doing, but sadly, like in all television shows and books, they don't get the chance to tell anyone. I also want to include people from the valley as much as possible. .

Dancing Raindrop: Yes, Muffy is evil. XD

Major Lynette: Thanks! Well…if Muffy gets her comeuppance or not, you'll have to see. And yes, Jack and Celia are cute.

Momo-chan12: I CAN imagine Muffy murdering someone. XD

Well, we now see what happens after Ruby discovered the poison…and Flora…well, she's on the floor, in a deep, deep sleep…

Now, I'm afraid of the Flora Fans, so I'll just get on with it! .

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Consequences of Love._

Ruby clapped her hands to her mouth as Flora laid on the floor, her blood as red as roses, dead.

"So…you found out…tee hee…" Muffy was smiling, advancing with the knife.

"M-Muffy…please!"

Ruby tried to shield herself, but it was too late. Muffy lunged forward and the blade struck straight into Ruby's chest. Ruby gave a tiny gasp of surprise as she fell.

Muffy immediately grabbed a towel and began mopping up the blood. She also wiped the knife, leaving her fingerprints cleaned off.

The door burst open, Griffin rushed in.

"I thought…I heard…" His eyes suddenly zoomed to Flora, to the knife, which now laid by Ruby, to Muffy.

"I…I…" Griffin looked as if he had seen a ghost. He almost collapsed.

"Muffy…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Muffy smiled, but didn't even bother to hide it.

"_Let's test this moron…to see if he cares for me so much…"_

"Griffin…they had to be taken care of."

"T-Taken care of…? Muffy…why…?" Griffin spoke. Suddenly, he noticed the poison in Ruby's hand.

"This…this is about Jack and Celia, isn't it…"

"Hmph. For an old man, you sure are smart…what will it be, Griffin?" She walked over and put a hand to his cheek, her eyes watering.

"Will you follow them…? Or will you help me cover this up?"

"M-M-M-Muffy…I….I…" Griffin looked away, lost for words.

"Fine."

"Good! Now, I need to take care of some things down here…" She scooped up the poison and walked down the ladder into Griffin's room.

Muffy immediately changed her dress and cardigan; she had a twin set in case one of them got dirty, as they were her favourite clothes. Muffy then scooped it up and then suddenly walked out into the night…it was dark and quiet. No one was around.

Muffy crept to Dr Hardy's and arrived at the beach and threw the clothes into the sea. They then started to float out, hardly able to be seen. She also quickly hid the bottle of poison under an abandoned boat.

"Great…" Muffy whipped out her phone and dialled a number…

Griffin was in the upstairs, his hands examining the knife and the towel.

"…….Why."

Griffin wheeled around, Ruby was wheezing for breath, but she was hanging on by a thread.

"……..Why. Why…did you agree…to help her?"

"Ruby…please don't talk…you may live…" Griffin's eyes flashed to the knife, should he finish her off?

"I'm…going…B…But….how did you know about Jack…and…" A cough of blood came out of Ruby's mouth.

"…And Celia?"

"It…all began on that day…"

_Griffin walked up to Muffy's room, knocking on her door. He heard no reply. Griffin went in and found Muffy lying on the bed._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I…think I have a cold…"_

"_Muffy…does this have anything to do with the wedding? You said you would go…"_

"_I can't…I can't be happy for Jack and Celia…Celia has taken my one love…my true love…away from me."_

"_Muffy…" Griffin sat on the bed._

"_Muffy…Jack wasn't right for you…you will find someone right for you…one day…"_

"_SHUT UP!" Muffy sat up in anger._

"_Don't…you…DARE…say Jack and I weren't perfect! We were in love! He was a farmer! I was a bartender! What more can I say?!"_

"_That's not exactly the best way to describe it…" Griffin began._

"…_I hate her. I hope Celia dies…I hope she burns…I want to…"_

"…_I want to kill her. I want to kill her with my own two hands!"_

"_M-Muffy!! You can't say such things…" Griffin put his arm around her._

"_It's the pain of love talking. But…I understand if you don't want to go…and I won't."_

"_B-But…they'll…"_

"_I'm here for you…in your darkest hour."_

_Muffy looked at Griffin, then her eyes began to water._

"_Thank you…Griffin."_

"…And that's it. But…Muffy to murder you and Flora? She's become such a ghost in the shell…"

"I…see….b-but…why….? W-W-Why…did you…..h-help….h-her…?"

"I….I…" Griffin looked away.

"I…love her."

Ruby looked at Griffin, and then nodded her head.

"I understand…"

"……Goodbye…"

Ruby's eyes closed as the vision of life vanished from her eyes. She was gone.

Meanwhile, Jack, Celia, Vesta and Marlin were all having dinner to celebrate the pregnancy.

"It's wonderful! I'm going to be a grandmother, even if I'm not of blood!" Vesta chugged a glass of MooMoo Milk down

"I…hope it goes well for you." Marlin grumbled.

"Thank you…Marlin…we need all the support right now…with that horrible, horrible note…"

Suddenly, a scream of sirens erupted through the valley as red and blue lights flashed through the window.

"W…what…?" Jack stood up as Vesta looked out the window.

"It's the police from Mineral Town!" She yelled.

"What?!" Celia and Marlin stood up as Jack raced out the door.

Griffin stood up as he heard the sirens. Suddenly, the door banged open as police streamed into the room and held out guns, Harris commanding them.

"Don't move, we've got you surrounded!" Harris yelled.

Griffin held his hands up and Harris took them while officers bent over the corpses of Ruby and Flora.

"Griffin, I am arresting you on suspicion of murder of Ruby and Flora. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say will be taken down in evidence and used against you.

Griffin nodded as he was led downstairs, Muffy was crying in the corner as a police officer kept on trying to give her a cup of tea.

"Muffy…you betrayed me…" He mouthed.

Muffy smiled demonically, however, Harris was too busy leading Griffin out and the other officer was trying to pick a drink for Muffy, so they did not notice this.

The villagers, Lumina, Dr Hardy, Chris, Wally, Romana, Sebastian, Tim, Nami, Patrick, Kassey, Carter and Rock stared in horror as Griffin was led out, Jack, Celia, Marlin and Vesta all running to the Blue Bar.

"What…what happened?!" Jack said breathlessly.

"Griffin…he…" Chris could hardly continue.

Muffy was led out, crying as Celia rushed to her.

"I…I c-can't believe it! G-Griffin…h-he killed…I had to call the p-police…!"

"Muffy! What did Griffin do? Who did he kill?" Celia spoke as Muffy sobbed.

Muffy weakly pointed as Ruby and Flora were carried out, on trays with white sheets over them, being taken into an ambulance.

"Ruby…" Tim collapsed in shock.

"F-Flora!" Carter began to cry as her saw her hand hanging limply.

"M…Mum…" Rock was lost for words as Griffin was put into a police car, which drove away, sirens flashing, and the ambulance in front of them. Griffin looked back as Muffy looked at him, ahead of the others, smiling…

* * *

End of Chapter 4! So, Muffy has committed more crimes to save herself…but what will she do now that Ruby and Flora are gone and Griffin is being held in police custody? Only time…can tell.

Reviews welcomed, as are readers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: The Twist of Liquid

Back again! Chapter 5 has been completed!

Now, I never planned to do this, but I think the story would be a little short without it, and I think it would add a few good twists. So enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Twist of Liquid._

Everyone watched as the horse carriage came down the hill, near Nina and Galen's house. Tim's eyes were watering, as Celia and Jack clung onto each other.

"We bid farewell to Ruby Diamond and Flora Rose. Brutally taken for us by God for an unknown reason. Life shall bid farewell and hello, as the dawn reaches the earth and the dusk shall reach the sky. Ruby and Flora shall forever be solemnly missed and loved by everyone in the greenness of Forget Me Not Valley…ahem."

Carter ended his speech as there were one or two claps. Tim bent down by Ruby's grave, tears falling onto the earth that now buried her…the same was happening to Carter's at Flora's grave.

"Today…is Griffin's trial…may justice be served." Romana mumbled.

"Grandmother! Please don't say such things!" Lumina begged.

Muffy walked into the courtroom, very few people were witnessing the case of Griffin. Rock was sitting there, but most of the other people were from the city. No one had wanted to come see a man who they had hold so high in respect to suddenly kill two people and be put on trial.

Celia and Jack had asked her if she wanted them to come with them, but she declined.

"Griffin Basil, you are charged with the murder of Ruby Diamond and Flora Rose. How do you plead?"

"…" Griffin glanced at Muffy, who was busily tapping powder to her face.

"…Guilty, your honour. I murder Ruby and Flora, on the twelfth of August."

The judge shook his head.

"While the defendant lacks motive, the murder weapon, the knife…had his fingerprints, and Miss Muffy Hawthorne gave a testimony that he stayed at the crime to try to clean up the blood…however, he didn't notice that she had crept up the stairs and back down after witnessing the crime…"

"I see no room for doubt. I sentence Mr Basil to life imprisonment."

The judge slammed his gravel as Muffy clutched the plastic bottle in her cardigan; this was why security hadn't detected it. Griffin glanced at her, mouthing something.

"_I could never betray you…as you did to me."_ Was his words.

"_Hmph. You've played your role…but I can't take the chance of you singing for the police. Even if you won't be believed…" _Muffy stood up. She would hammer the final nail into Griffin's fate.

It was the next day; Griffin glanced up as Muffy came over, a cup of orange juice in her hand.

"You shouldn't have come. Go back to the Valley. I will take the fall for your crime.

"Griffin…please, I had to stay in a hotel for the night just for this." Muffy put the orange juice down.

"Now, please sip…I need to talk with you."

Griffin sighed and reached for the cup, chugging it down in one. He looked up as Muffy ran out of the room; no police had seen her, too busy talking to each other, to guess what had happened.

"Muffy...y-you…" Griffin collapsed, blood coming from his mouth, a green liquid was at the bottom of the cup.

"Hey, you! No falling asleep except in your ce-" The officer suddenly paused as he swung around.

"He...he's dead!"

Muffy was sitting smugly in the courtroom cafeteria, suddenly; a familiar blond haired man came over.

"What do you…want…?" She spoke quietly as she realized it was Rock.

"You can't hide anymore, Muffy. Your crimes end here." He had a cup of coffee with him, sipping it.

"W…what?" She nearly laughed, was it a joke…or did he know?

"I saw you throw that dress into the ocean…the one with blood all over it…on the night my mum was killed, with Flora…Griffin's lying, isn't he? I found it strange how he didn't have a motive…but you did."

"W-w-what motive?! How could you…Rock? How could you accuse poor me of murder?"

"Because, I heard from Daryl that poison that he uses on weeds was stolen for him…unfortunately, I think only I know. But by the time I'm done? Everyone will know. Everyone will know the true face of Muffy Hawthorne…a weak, insignificant, pathetic girl who can't succeed at anything."

"You….YOU….!" Muffy didn't even bother to hide her evil face.

"Ruby and Flora found it, didn't they? That's why they are dead. I also heard a two officers whispering… Griffin was poisoned with the same kind that was taken from Daryl's lab…you murdered him to keep his mouth shut!"

"…I…" Muffy put on her sad face and suddenly put on a look of shock.

"What is it?" Rock turned around, and Muffy seized her chance.

She tipped some of the poison she had left into Rock's cup. Rock turned around, smiling.

"It's true, isn't it? Now why don't you confess…" Rock sipped his cup as his lips turned blue.

"W…well?" Rock's eyes widened.

"…Tee hee. You're right about all but one thing, Rock." Muffy leaned in, smiling.

"I succeeded with killing Ruby and Flora…I succeeded with killing Griffin…and now I've succeeded in killing you."

"M….M…..M-Muffy…." Rock wheezed as his head fell onto the table.

Muffy turned and ran out of the courthouse, a taxi waiting for her as she got in.

"Forget Me Not Valley, please." She spoke calmly.

The driver nodded as a woman came running out, screaming.

"DEATH! DEATH!"

Muffy smiled and checked her handbag. She still had a decent amount of poison left…

"_I'm coming…to kill you." _She thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 5! My, my…Muffy really loves being a serial killer, huh? Well, Chapter 6 should be up tomorrow…but until then, see you soon! 


	7. Chapter 6: A Flash of a Blade

Chapter Six! Ok, I would have updated a little earlier, but schoolwork has delayed me...but enjoy this latest chapter!

Warning: Things are going to get a LITTLE bit weird now…

* * *

Chapter 6: Caught at the Flash of a Blade. 

The cab rolled to a stop as the sun shone on the valley. Muffy got out and paid the fare, the driver thanking her and heading off. She immediately walked to Vesta's farm and knocked on the door.

"I'm comin, I'm comin!" A voice yelled, the door open and Vesta appeared, holding a ladder.

"Why, Muffy! How are you, dear?" Vesta spoke.

"I'm fine, thank you…well; no…something bad has happened…"

"Hm? You should have been back yesterday…"

"G-G-Griffin…" Muffy suddenly collapsed in tears.

"He…he was sentenced to death!"

"Oh, dear!" Vesta put the ladder down and put her arms around Muffy.

"I'm ever so sorry…"

"N-No…it's fine." Muffy hiccupped.

"Dear…aren't you going around Celia and Jack's? If you don't feel up to it…"

"No…no…I should…" Muffy stood up weakly.

"You'll see me there. They've invited me round!"

Muffy's eyes suddenly blinked.

"You're coming?"

Vesta nodded.

"Oh…that's wonderful!" Muffy smiled.

"See you then!"

"Take care, Muffy!" Vesta set the ladder up as Muffy walked back around the house to the path that led to the western part of town.

Vesta began cleaning the wooden front of the house; it was getting dirtier then a pig in mud. About ten minutes, Vesta wiped her forehead.

"Well, that should d-"

Suddenly, the ladder fell with such force as Vesta toppled and hit the ground hard.

If Vesta had been looking down, she would have noticed a blond haired girl creep up to her and push the ladder.

"OW!" Vesta clutched her ankle in pain as Marlin came running.

"What happened?!"

"The ladder fell…and me with it! I…OW!" Vesta tried to stand up, but to no avail.

"I'll get Dr Hardy!" Marlin yelled as he ran down the path.

Marlin came back, Dr Hardy walking beside him. He quickly bent down and examined Vesta's knee.

"Hmm…I'd say you've broken it. Marlin, can you get some help? I didn't bring a cast with me…so we'll have to lift her to my house."

"Of…of course!" Marlin ran back across the lane.

Jack and Celia, meanwhile, were harvesting in the field when they heard a yell, and saw Marlin running towards them.

"C-Celia! J-Jack…V-Vesta h-h-has…" He wheezed.

"What's wrong?" Celia spoke.

"V…Vesta had a bad fall! She broke her ankle!"

"W…WHAT?!" Celia yelled.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked.

"S-she…needs help to get to Dr Hardy's house…c'mon!"

Jack and Celia ran after Marlin as he turned and ran back the way he came.

They arrived to see Vesta, still on the ground, with Dr Hardy.

"Vesta! Are you ok?!" Celia yelled.

"It's…just the ankle!" Vesta spoke, trying to hide any pain.

"C'mon, now…Jack, Marlin, let's get her to my house."

In Dr Hardy's house, a now bandaged Vesta was sitting on a bed, a cast on her leg. Celia sat beside her bed, while Jack and Marlin stood by.

"Yes, yes…you definitely broke it…you won't be able to move for about two days…"

"It's alright…" Vesta sighed.

"What happened, then?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was cleaning when the ladder fell…it felt like some sort of force hit it."

"A force?" Marlin said.

"Yes, yes…but I'm more concerned about poor Muffy…she arrived back this morning."

"How is she?" Celia asked.

"…Griffin has been sentenced to death."

Celia clapped her hands to her mouth while Dr Hardy turned his gaze away, Jack and Marlin doing the same.

"Oh my…I…" Celia spluttered.

"She's coming later, remember? You need to comfort her…Celia."

Celia nodded as Jack made towards the door.

"I'm sorry, but I need to head back and feed the animals…" Jack said.

"I understand." Vesta nodded.

Jack walked out as two police officers were talking by the Blue Bar.

"It's a real mystery as to how Griffin died…"

Jack froze, his ears struggling to receive what he had just heard.

"Well…poison was in his drink…I think it was potassium cyanide, but they saw no one…"

"Poison in Griffin's drink?" Jack spoke aloud, not thinking.

"W-W-WHA!" The police officer stumbled as he heard Jack's words.

"Listen, man…we're keeping that quiet…can you do the same?"

Jack slowly nodded…Muffy had said that Griffin had been sentenced to death…and he was poisoned? Maybe Muffy didn't know? But it was still a little odd…

Jack entered the Inner Inn that afternoon, his hands holding a box of tomatoes, as soon as he walked in, he noticed Tim crying.

"Tim…I brought the crops you wan-"He stared.

"Is…something wrong?"

"R-Ruby…and NOW ROCK!" Tim bawled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What about Rock?"

"He…HE WAS POISONED YESTERDAY AND DIED!!" Tim screamed.

"W…WHAT?!"

"Yeah! Poison in his drink! And Ruby's gone too! Potassium Cyanide…in the courtroom cafeteria! He went to see Griffin's trial!" Tim put his hands to the desk and cried.

"What…?" Jack spoke quietly.

Tim, now crying, wasn't paying attention. Jack put the box down and left the Inner Inn.

Daryl, meanwhile, was busy working on a new invention.

"Bah! The ability to talk to rabbits…hehehe…"

The door burst open and Jack walked in, Daryl's papers flew everywhere from the force.

"JUMPING HARVEST SPRITES! Jack, what has gotten into you?!"

"I need to ask you…what do you know about potassium cyanide?"

"Ah…that…yes…you have come to the right place, young one…"

Jack excused Daryl's eccentric behaviour.

"Aha…yes…it is a deadly poison…a drop of it could knock you out for several hours…and in fact, I had some stolen!"

"Stolen…?" Jack spoke.

"Yes…I told young Rock and then he suddenly walked out of here in a hurry…"

"Right…well…thanks." Jack walked out, his mind racing. Of course, it would have to wait. It was getting late and he had to catch some fish for the meal they were having tonight.

He arrived at the sea, the sun setting on the horizon and a brisk wind blowing. Jack threw his rod out and felt something tug.

"_Looks like a big one!"_ He thought to himself.

He yanked the rod up and his eyes widened at what he had caught…

Celia walked across the room as the doorbell rang and opened it. Muffy stood there, trying to look cheerful.

"Hello…Muffy, I heard…I'm so sorry."

"Oh…it's fine…really…shall we get started?"

"Yes, Jack is out getting the fish…so we need to chop up the carrots…"

"That's fine. I'll get started."

Muffy walked into the kitchen, Celia was busy looking for something in her bedside cabinet. Muffy quickly pulled out a glass of milk and started tipping in the poison when the door opened; she immediately hid it in her pocket.

"Sorry, the alarm clock needed a change of batteries."

Muffy nodded as they both put on aprons and set to work.

"Would you like a drink?" She spoke, raising the milk.

"In a bit. Thanks though."

Muffy was now chopping carrots, while Celia was stirring the stew.

"Say…Muffy?"

"Hm?" Muffy stared at her.

"Have you…had a good change in love recently?"

Muffy continued to chop the carrots, Celia looking at her.

"Oh dear…the knife's rusting. It was brand new when you two moved in three months ago…" Muffy spoke.

Celia looked at her, adding the spices.

"Jack must work hard to keep the farm running…"

"…Yes, he does." Celia replied.

"Say…Celia?"

"What is it?" Celia asked.

"…Why did you take Jack from me?"

Celia froze, Muffy's hair covering her face.

"Muffy…?"

"Tell me…why did you take him?"

Muffy turned to Celia, raising the knife in her hand.

"Muffy…" Celia began.

"Why…

"Muffy…I…I…"

Celia was now backed into the fridge as Muffy held the knife.

"Muffy…PLEASE!"

Muffy slashed the knife, piercing Celia's skin across her right hand, a spray of blood flew out. Celia held it in pain, staring at the emotionless and colourless face of Muffy.

"He loves me…"

"He loves me…"

"HE LOVES ME!!"

"M-Muffy…" Celia begged.

"Don't worry, Celia…I'll kill you and your unborn baby…so you never, never do something so horrid again…and then…Jack will love me…and we'll spend the rest of our days together." Muffy spoke.

* * *

Chapter 6 has ended! Oooooooooooooook….Muffy has gone mad, Celia in trouble, what did Jack find, blah blah blah. But don't miss the next exciting chapter of Burning Rose! 


	8. Chapter 7: Tragic Step

Sorry it's been a bit since the last chapter…school and such; also, my brother came home yesterday and dominated the computer.

Well, Muffy went mad in our last chapter, slicing Celia's hand and Jack starting to uncover Muffy's lies. Will Jack save Celia? Let's find out!

…Wait, I already know! Ok, YOU guys find out!

* * *

Chapter 7: Tragic Step.

Celia's eyes widened as Muffy held the knife, suddenly, Muffy lunged and Celia sidestepped, just in time for the knife to miss, making a dent into the fridge. Celia ran out in fear and tried the door, but she couldn't open it.

Muffy stepped out, a wide grin on her face. She walked out and held the knife to Celia.

"I always knew that jamming the door could be handy…" She giggled.

Celia stepped back and was cornered into the bed.

"Say your prayers!"

The door suddenly burst open as Muffy rounded onto the intruder; Celia took this time to immediately run back into the kitchen.

"Oh…Jack…" Muffy spoke.

Jack stood there, his fishing rod in hand, with Muffy's blood strained dress.

"What the hell are you doing?" His eyes zoomed to where Celia had been, to the knife in Muffy's hand and to her face, which was now full of life and colour.

"Jack…" Muffy walked over and put both her hands on his cheeks. Jack brushed them away and held out the dress.

"This is yours, isn't it? I wonder…I also heard Griffin and Rock died from poison stolen from Daryl's lab."

"You know then…It's not what it seems…"

"I think I can."

"_You killed Rock, Griffin, Ruby and Flora!"_

Muffy turned away, unable to meet Jack's eyes.

"And now, you tried to kill Celia! Why…"

"…Tee hee…"

Muffy suddenly brushed her hair and flicked it, her face hiding any sort of joy.

"Oh come on. Are you really that dim? I did it for _you_, Jack."

"For me…"

"Do you know something? Ever since Celia and you loved each other, I've despised her. Her pathetic happy and kind personality, when all along she was a pitiful man stealer!"

"Muffy…I understand if you were hurt, but you can't try to break us up for your own desires…"

"Of course I can. Ruby and Flora found out, now they're in the great sky. Griffin might have told, so I did the same…and Rock saw me throw the dress into the sea. I had no choice…it was fun, though."

"F-Fun?! You think killing people is fun?!"

"I have a sort of passion for it now…but I'll stop for you…_Jackie."_

"All I need to do is kill Celia…I'll do it with my own two hands!"

"No! I won't let you!"

Jack suddenly found himself pushed onto the bed, Muffy standing over him, knife braced.

"You're dominant, aren't you…fine, if I can't have you, NO ONE WILL!"

Jack braced himself for the stab, instead, there was a smash and several glass pieces fell down as Muffy collapsed.

"I always knew Vesta's fruit bowl would come in handy…" Celia spoke, trying not to look too proud.

"She's just unconscious…and I heard everything."

"I'm sorry…Celia…all of this is my fault…I should have been more gentle on Muffy…or at least suspected her of trying to gain our trust."

"It's ok…I've called the police. Jack, you could never have done anything to stop this."

"Celia…"

They kissed as sirens sounded throughout the valley and the door burst open, Harris with two policemen.

"Alright, lads. Grab her up." He spoke, indicating Muffy.

Muffy was now awake and started kicking and screaming as she was apprehended.

"You scumbags! Stop harassing me!" She turned to Celia.

"You'll…YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, CELIA AND JACK!"

"Muffy…I wished it could have been different." Celia said.

Jack walked to the kitchen as Celia looked at Muffy being put into a police car. There was also an ambulance to treat her head injury.

Celia walked into the kitchen, not bearing to see her old friend taken away…her eyes suddenly had a look of shock as Jack laid on the floor.

"Jack…?"

Her eyes looked to a glass of orange juice that was on the table, it was half empty. Muffy had filled it...

"NO!"

She immediately ran out to the ambulance, which were luckily still there. Muffy turned to look at Celia as the police car drove away, smiling.

"Please…JACK'S BEEN POISONED!" Her screams echoed throughout the valley…

------- --------- --------

The hospital doors burst open as hospital staff brought in Jack on a stretcher, Celia right beside him.

"Jack…" She spoke at his lifeless face.

"We have one Jack Harvest, thought to be poisoned; he collapsed after drinking a glass of orange juice." She turned to Celia as Jack was rushed into rehab.

"I need you to stay out. He's in a critical condition."

"But…" Celia's eyes watered as the nurse looked at her in concern.

"Do everything you can."

Celia watched as the staff quickly doing the usual things to Jack, she couldn't understand any of it…all she understood was that Jack had to survive.

She was sat in the waiting room as a nurse came out.

"I…have good news and bad news."

"Good news?" Celia asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"Jack managed to fight and is stable…he's not dead."

Celia put her hands into her head, crying tears of joy.

"But…"

Celia looked up, her happiness gone.

"I'm sorry…but Jack slipped into a coma. That poison did a real number on him…he may never wake up."

"No…"

Celia ran past the nurse into the room where Jack was, quiet and seemingly peaceful.

"Jack…wake up….wake up….wake up!"

Jack failed to respond as tears fell onto his face.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!"

* * *

To be continued…

Nope, I still have a few good ideas to spin out before this story is over, it's pretty much two chapters left. Relax, Read and Review! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 8: Heartbreak of the Storm

Sorry for not updating sooner! School has been a pain and I kinda got addicted to Advance Wars Dark Conflict/Days of Ruin. But, I'm here now and it's time to continue!

* * *

_Chapter 8: Heartbreak of the Storm_.

Celia sighed, it was noon and she paused as she felt a kick from her baby.

It had been a week since Muffy had been arrested…and poisoned Jack. Celia's eyes were red from the crying she had endured.

Vesta had gotten better, her leg now better. Takakura had gone to see Jack, with Celia watching over the farm. She couldn't, though…the farm reminded her too much of Jack. He was still in a coma.

---------------

Takakura sat by Jack's bedside, staring into the lifeless face.

"_I'm sorry things turned out this way…I vowed to watch over your son and now he has left into a deep dream…forgive me, my friend…"_

A tear trickled down Takakura's face onto Jack's. As this happened, Jack suddenly stirred and Takakura stared in amazement at this.

"Umm…miss! Excuse me, miss!"

Takakura suddenly called out and a nurse came in, seeing Jack move. She bustled Takakura out, who went reluctantly.

The nurse came out with a smile on her face.

"He woke up…he's free from the coma."

"Oh…thank god…" Takakura put his head into his hands for relief.

"You can see him…he should be able to be out of here by five o'clock."

"Five…" Takakura looked at his watch.

"Thank you."

The nurse walked away and Takakura suddenly went to a public phone…dialling a number.

Jack looked up as Takakura entered the room, smiling.

"Hey, how ya doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine…they said I'll be able to go shortly…"

"Yeah…Celia and I've been so worried."

"What happened to…Muffy?"

"…She was taken away. She's not been on trial yet."

"I…see." Jack laid back into the pillows.

"Listen…I'll take you home as soon as she gets back, ok?"

At his words, the nurse came in.

"You're free to go, Mr Harvest. Try to be careful what to drink next time."

Jack nodded as he stepped out of bed and walked off with Takakura.

-----------------

They drove through the valley, Jack expected him to turn into the farm where Celia was, the sky was now dark and a brisk wind was blowing. However, Takakura drove on.

"What…?"

"You'll see."

They stopped outside Romana's villa. Jack stepped out, puzzled as Takakura opened the door for him.

"SURPRISE!"

The entire valley pop out, hiding in places. Jack was surrounded by Vesta, Marlin, Nina, Galen, Chris, Wally, Patrick, Kassey, Nami, and many more.

"Oh…everyone…" Jack began.

"But where's Celia…?"

"Marlin…didn't I tell you to call her?" Vesta spoke sternly.

"Oh…"

"Go, now!"

Marlin whipped out his cell phone and dialled Celia's number, as everyone stepped in to welcome Jack back and tuck into the food that Sebastian had prepared so well.

-------------------------

Celia picked up the phone; she was sipping a cup of tea, her apron on from washing the dishes.

"Hello?"

"_C-Celia! I'm sorry; I should have rung earlier…"_

"Marlin? What do you mean you should have rung earlier?"

"_It's Jack…he woke up from the coma!"_

Celia's face suddenly grew with shock.

"What…"

"_He's at Romana's Villa for a party…Celia?"_

Marlin got no answer, as soon as he had told Celia where Jack was, she immediately raced out into a storm, thunder and lightning, along with heavy winds, had engulfed the village.

"_I have to see Jack…I have to see him…to tell him I love him…please…"_

Celia raced up the hill to Romana's, she was near to the door when it happened…

A lightning bolt immediately struck the villa, the valley people screamed as part of the top floor caved in on them. Meanwhile, part of it fell outside towards Celia…

Celia gave a cry and tried to run, but she tripped, her scream echoed thought out the valley as the walls came down onto her.

-----------------------------

"Is…is everyone ok?" Jack coughed.

A cloud of dust had fallen over everyone; most of the people had ducked down and were unhurt. Nina and Romana stared up at the now partly roofless ceiling.

"Blasted lightning!" Romana shook her fist at the sky.

"Did you hear a scream…?" Vesta spoke.

"I certainly did, was it one of us?" Nami replied.

"No…it was outside, wasn't it?" Wally spoke.

Chris walked out and saw Celia's hand sticking out, clapping her hands to her. It was all she could do to stop screaming…

"What's wro-"Jack had stepped out with Vesta and Takakura and saw the hand too. He immediately bent down and pulled a slap of rock off Celia's face…

"No…no no no no no…..Celia…"

He grabbed her hand, feeling for a pulse that wasn't there. He closed his eyes, hoping for it to be a dream. To be in a coma right now…that was what he wanted.

But he opened…and it wasn't to be.

"No…Celia! No, you can't die…you can't…we…were meant to be reunited….you…no…"

"_Jack…"_

Jack felt Celia's voice on the wind; he looked around desperately…but to no avail. Vesta was crying on Takakura's shoulder as more of the people stepped out.

"CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Whoa…betcha didn't see that coming. I couldn't really get into this chapter, thus, it's most likely not that good…I apologize and hope you enjoy what there is of it. Next chapter is the final one. 


	10. Final Chapter: Memories of Forget Me Not

And thus, A Burning Rose reaches into the pages of the final segment…I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Memories of Forget Me Not Valley.

It had been a hard, cruel week.

The sun shone down on the valley, but they had little to celebrate. Today, everyone would have to bid goodbye to Celia on Goddess Hill…forever.

Many of the residents waited for Carter and the carriage containing Celia's coffin to come. Jack, however, was still missing.

Vesta looked down on the gravestone that had been marked.

_Celia Harvest:_

_Born 8__th__ of March 1988_

_Died 7__th__ of September 2007_

_As the sun meets the sea, the forest meets the mountains._

_Never forget…_

"Ahem. If…I could have everyone's attention?" Carter asked, waving for attention.

"We can't have the funeral yet."

"But…time's really getting on, Vesta."

"I don't care. Jack isn't here. Until he does, we wait."

"…Very well." Carter closed a copy of the bible and kept a calm composure.

So they waited ten minutes…

And another ten…

And an hour passed…

"Look, this is ridiculous." Romana piped up.

"We've waited…maybe we should continue…" Thomas began.

"No."

Everyone turned to see Nina, her stick held sternly and her face determined.

"No, we can't have that. We can't say goodbye to Celia if Jack's not here. You lot, you wait here. I'll fetch him." And she trotted off towards the farm.

Nina pushed the door open, but there was no answer. 

"Hello?"

No reply yet again. Nina thought for a bit and then clicked her fingers, walking out back the door.

* * *

The water was always crystal clear in the lake.

It had been Celia's favourite spot…the place he had proposed to her…and the place where Muffy's heart had been broken.

Jack bent down, eyes red and puffy. He had been thinking about it all this time…

"_Celia! Celia! Please…you can't die…you must live…live for our child…please…"_

His wife and child, taken from him by life, Jack was in a terrible state. He heard a tut and turned to see Nina.

"Now Jack, is it really worth it to drown your sorrows? To make you wish you had not sweet Muffy's heart?"

"There was nothing sweet about her. She was a cold, manipulate demon." Jack spat into the lake.

"You haven't washed. The animals have no food. Your hair is scruffy and…you do have a faint smell." Nina commented.

"Jack, Celia wouldn't want you like this…for you to wish that the world would take you as cruelly as Celia and your child was…"

"Life doesn't have no meaning anymore, Nina. Celia is gone…"

"Gone?" Nina frowned.

"My dear boy, your father would smack you for that. Surely...you…"

"I. DON'T. CARE!" Jack slammed his hand into the lake, and then he grabbed a handful of flowers and threw them.

"Destroying the valley won't help. In fact, it would make Celia sadder…"

"Says who?"

"_Says me."_

Jack turned and nearly let out a yell, but he was too shocked to let out a word.

There, was Celia, transparent, holding a toddler by the hand, his thumb in his mouth. He titled his head and looked at Jack.

"_So…what do you think of him?"_ Celia asked.

"You…you died! I…I've gone mad…"

"_Daddy? Mummy and I…we can't be happy until you are."_

"But…I…you're dead! I…can't be happy…"

"_Jack…"_

Jack immediately shivered, Celia had glided to him and put both her hands on his cheeks, Jack could actually feel the warmth from her as she kissed him.

"_Please, Jack…I shall always be with you…in your mind, in your heart…_

…_in your soul."_

"Always…with…me?"

"_Yeah! Daddy, we'll watch over you! So don't miss us anyone, ok?"_

"_Today…is my funeral, yes? I'd be very sad for you to miss it…" _Celia said.

"Y-Yes…" Jack nodded and Celia and the toddler smiled, then they vanished into thin air.

"Ha, ha ha…they don't call it Forget-Me-Not Valley for nothing, you know."

Jack turned to find a smiling Nina.

"Jack, the valley is alive thanks to the memories of loved ones…as long as Celia remembers you, you'll remember her, and this valley will grow more beautiful…"

"Now, I believe we have a goodbye to attend to?"

Jack nodded and followed Nina down the path to Goddess Hill…

* * *

Celia's coffee was lowered into the tomb as Carter was finishing.

"A kind and faithful soul, Celia's life shall be thanked by the Harvest Goddess, for blessing this land with Celia's presence. Celia shall always be remembered and loved…"

Carter finished as Thomas and Harris started to bury the coffin. Jack turned to walk away, but he saw Celia and the toddler again watching from a far away tree…

"_Goodbye…my love…"_

Celia disappeared with the toddler as Jack did his best to put on a smile.

"Jack…I'm so sorry." Lumina spoke.

"It's ok, Lumina…as long as we remember Celia, she shall live on in all of us…the same with the others who died…" His eyes casted over the graves of Rock, Griffin, Ruby and Flora.

"Yes…I'm sure that's what she wanted."

"Come on, Tim has prepared some food at the inn…let's tuck in!" Nina declared.

However, snow began to fall across the valley, the wind calm and peaceful.

"Snow…at this time of year?" Hugh spoke curiously.

"…"

"_Is it you, Celia…are you weeping for the valley…? Don't…we shall always remember and cherish you."_

The snow ceased, a few drops remaining and he people headed to the inn as Jack turned to look at the sunset, which had met with the sea.

"_Move on…but never forget."_

He would remember those words till the end of time…

_A week later…_

A crow gave a cry as Muffy was led to be hanged; her sentence was death for murder. Cold blooded murder.

As the guards tied Muffy and prepared for her to be hanged, her insane smile lit up.

"_Ahahaha…as long as she is dead, I have no problem. Even if it didn't work out the way I'd hoped…"_

Muffy stared into the sunset as the rope tightened around her neck…

Suddenly, it happened.

Muffy was lurched up and her eyes went white, her face was cold and had an urge for death.

"_But…Jack…I shall always love you."_

Muffy turned purple and her breath failed to carry along the wind as it died…Muffy, had fallen.

**Epilogue**

Life isn't neat and tidy, not every story has a happy ending. Sometimes a split second in time can change our path totally and change our personality too. We are all products of our environment and our experiences and it's easy to look back and think "what if…"

Yet we are ultimately responsible for the choices we make and we judge ourselves by those decisions. Sometimes we do what we know is wrong because it makes us happy. Sometimes we do what we know is right and it makes us unhappy. The decisions we make can affect those close to us and their happiness can rest in our hands. Is it better to deny one than to hurt those you care about and have a responsibility towards?

Sometimes our present collides with our past and that's when we realize that life could've been different. Again we have a choice which path to take and it's up to the individual conscience to decide which is the correct way to go

It can only take a minute for everything to change…

The End.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. It was a pleasure to write and brought out a bit of my poetry side. I chose Nina because she's actually my favourite character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life and I planned to have her in.

Now, there were a few sneaky references I put in…didja get them? Well, if not, here we are!

Chapter 3: Ruby and Flora do the infamous Sparta gag.

Original: This is madness! Madness? This is Sparta!

Reference: This is madness! Madness? This is revenge!

Chapter 4: Muffy at one point references Avril Lavinge's song "Sk8er Boy"

Original: He was a punk; she did ballet, what more can I say…

Reference: He was a farmer! I was a bartender! What more can I say?

Griffin at one point describes Muffy as a "Ghost in the Shell" A reference to the anime.

Now, where do I go from here? I originally planned to do a Paper Mario one, however, with Super Smash Bros Brawl approaching and some new ideas, I just can't say no to doing a fanfic of it! So please keep your eyes peeled, it'll be on here tomorrow.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you gave me such support to make my stories better…and it really means a lot to me. So, hope you enjoyed it and see you next time!

-Blue Toad-

REMINDER: I don't own Harvest Moon. All rights to Natsume.


End file.
